


Doing something together

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Thanksgiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing something together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 18 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Doing something together

The first Thanksgiving at the Kaiba-Wheeler household is nothing short of organized chaos. Despite this, it’s a great chance for the young newlyweds to get together with their brothers and friends at their new house. Serenity’s mother is joining them too, but her father is understandably absent.

The expanded family of five is in the kitchen, ground zero, preparing for the feast.

"Joey," Serenity says, "I need you to go get some more potatoes and a box of stuffing mix. You know the one… in the green box?"

"The one with that mustache guy on it?"

"Yes!" she replies as she shoos her husband out of the kitchen, who is obtusely in the way. He wisely makes no protest but shoots an expectant look at his brother to join him, but Seto is watching quietly in the corner, apparently amused at the unfolding scene.

"Anything else?" asks Joey.

"More flour, butter, and I forgot milk."

Her brother marks the items on his shopping list.

"Um… okay…"

"Got it?" she asks urgently, now helping her mother snip the ends of green beans for the casserole.

"Yes…" replies her brother, unsurely.

Serenity sighs audibly before noticing Seto.

"Seto, you’d better go with him," she says to him. "Keep him on track."

Seto starts, obviously unaware that he was part of the conversation in the first place.

The two men stare at each other for a moment, warily weighing their options. While she used to be shy and reserved girl, Serenity is now a force to be reckoned with. Joey is on the cusp of protesting but he’s pretty sure he won’t win. In the end, he just goes with it. It can’t be that bad, right?

Ever since their siblings began dating, Seto and Joey had to become more civil towards each other. Putting their past behind them, they grew up. They still bickered, but it was more lighthearted. They didn’t hate each other but they weren’t best of friends either.

"Better get going," says Joey with a sigh. He grabs his keys and waves for the other man to follow, who does so with great reluctance.

The short drive to the grocery store is fraught with worried people, hurrying home or out for last minute ingredients, as they are. The grocery store parking lot is mostly full but Seto helps Joey find an empty spot.

They walk in the store and Joey grabs a cart, all too aware how normal and domestic this is, shopping for food with a man who used to be the biggest pain in his ass of his teenage years. Christmas music is playing through the intercom as they make their way to the produce section.

"Here. Potatoes." says Seto picking up a pointy-ended tuber. He pulls a bag from the stand.

"Those are sweet potatoes," grins Joey, having lots of experience eating both kinds whole.

Seto makes an annoyed noise before putting it back. Joey helps him find the Russets.

‘“I wonder how many she wanted… I think she wanted to make mashed potatoes. How many do you think you need for that?”

Seto pulls out his phone and quickly looks up a typical recipe. They grab an approximate amount and hope it’s right.

"Stuffing now…"

They walk to the aisle with dried foods, with Joey pushing the cart and Seto walking imperiously behind him.

Joey exclaims as he finds the green box and happily checks it off his list. Luckily, the flour is in the same aisle.

Unfortunately, it’s a bit of a harder query.

"Wait. I didn’t realize that there’d be so many types of flour!" Joey says with frustration.

He ruffles his hair as he looks at all the types: all purpose, self rising, corn, wheat, rice, bread, cake, and unbleached… He makes a groan as he skims each one.

"We should get the all purpose," supplies Seto. "Seems to be the most versatile: ‘All Purpose’."

Joey agrees and goes to collect a bag.

It’s on the bottom shelf so Joey bends down to pick it up, though inelegantly, with his butt in the air.

Seto coughs and turns away when he catches himself staring. He pushes the cart now, trying to ignore his heart, which seems to be beating too loud.

They go to the dairy aisle and find the butter.

Joey picks up a pack, gauging the weight.

"Um… I guess… just one? It seems like a lot…" he says before depositing it into the cart.

He heads off down the aisle and Seto follows him.

"Milk… milk…" Joey mutters in front of the milk case.

"Uhh… She just means milk-milk, right?" Joey asks himself.

"As opposed to what?" asks Seto, amused.

"Well, as opposed to chocolate milk," Joey jokes back. He hmms.

"I wonder how much…"

Seto shrugs.

"Maybe we’ll get a gallon, just in case," Joey says decisively. He tries to put a jug in the cart and Seto moves around the potatoes to make room.

They make their way to the checkout line.

"You’re cutting it close," the cashier teases. She pauses.

"Do I know you?" she asks.

"Probably not," says Seto, placing the food on the conveyor belt.

"I watch a lot of TV. Are you on that reality show, ‘Domestic Bliss in Domino’? I feel like you are," she says curiously, looking for cameras but quickly ringing up their items automatically.

"Oh… We’re not…" starts Joey, blushing at how they must look shopping together.

"How much?" asks Seto testily.

Joey winces at the tone. He hadn’t realized that the idea of being coupled with him was such a distasteful idea to Seto. It makes him a bit disappointed but he doesn’t want to think why at the moment.

The woman starts but reads the display.

"$26.15."

Seto hands her a twenty- and ten-dollar bill. She gives him his change and he pockets it before grabbing the shopping bags with a look of annoyance and walks out the door. Joey rushes to keep up.

At the last minute, she seems to place them, (“Duel Monsters!”) but it’s too late. Seto is half-way across the parking lot.

"Hey, let me carry one."

"It’s fine," Seto says gruffly.

Joey makes an annoyed sound but it goes on deaf ears.

They get to the car and Seto dumps the food in the back and grumpily sits in the passenger side.

"What’s gotten into you?" asks Joey. He’s a bit afraid to ask the follow up: "Is it because she thought we were ‘together’?" both for its reaction and answer.

Seto seems to be on the same wavelength regardless.

"I would never be on a reality show!" he says with great distaste.

Joey laughs.

Seto glares at him.

"Oh. I thought—" he says while laughing. He quickly sobers up, but still grinning. "Nevermind."

Joey smiles and starts the car.


End file.
